Jamais je ne pourrais te le dire
by PetiteLarme
Summary: c'est un peu de la vie de Pansy ... sa vie, ce qu'elle pense ...et si finalement elle n'etait pas cette petite serpentarde vicieuse ? une Ginny perplexe , un Goyle adorable tant de choses qui en cachent d'autres... apres tout qui est-elle vraiment ?


Bijour Bijour !!!!

Alors rien m'appartient (quel dommage quand même)a part l'histoire (avec sa j'ai une belle jambe …)

C'est un yuri Pansy/Ginny

Je ne sais pas combien je ferais de chapitre encore

Entre '…' C'est dans le journal de pansy

Entre « … » Ce sont les gens qui papotent

Et quand il y a rien c'est les pensées de Pans

**Chapitre 1**

'Lundi 4 septembre

Bonjour je me présente je m'appelle Pansy . et non mon vrai prénom n'est pas bouledogue débile. Beaucoup de personne me juge sans me connaître, mais bon il faut dire que je l'ai fait exprès … Pourquoi ? parce que je suis de sang pur ma chère … Non mais quels cons des fois comme si sa n'empêchait pas Hermione d'être meilleure que moi … Et Draco d'être un con finit arrogant avec une gueule à faire damner un sain … Mais bon, c'est ma famille, faut pas trop leur en demander .

Pour éviter tout malentendu je vous préviens que je ne l'aime pas vraiment . c'est un pote pratique quoi. Non à part Blaise pour qui j'ai quelque peu de respect le reste c'est pas vraiment mes amis enfin si j'apprécie Goyle (n'imaginez rien c'est juste qu'en dehors du fait qu'il est un peu con c'est un nounours adorable il est vraiment gentil et c'est pour sa que draco ne le laisse pas parler pour ne pas casser l'image qu'il lui a construite) Crabbe aussi mais il est tellement soûlant que bon …

« -Pans' tu fout quoi je t'attend moi !

-J'arrive Mil ! »

Bon je te laisse journal je reviendrait après manger car j'ai rien d'aut foutre que de raconter ma vie pathétique …'

« -Me vla !

-Allez zou on vas le rater sinon …. »

Vous ais-je déjà dit que Milicent était un cœur d'artichaut ? bon bah maintenant vous le savez… En ce moment elle est accro d'un serdaigle qui as la fâcheuse manie de manger de bonne heure le matin. Elle as bien changé … a vrai dire ça a limite été incroyable a penser qu'elle s'était fait changer par la chirurgie plastique mais apparemment non … Sa mère avait eu la même chose à son age elle s'était transformer de crapaud en jeune fille pour devenir la vielle décrépie chiante qu'elle est maintenant … Mais bon nous voilà a la grande salle.

Alors à droite, je vois … Oh got … Elle . elle rie. Elle est belle quand elle rie. elle est belle tout le temps . Il y a Harry a coté. Mon cœur se sert et je lance un regard de regret à ses cheveux roux. Je tourne la tête quand elle rigole tellement qu'elle s'écroule a moitié sur son voisin.

« -Alors tu la trouvé?

-De qui ? » punaise, je ne dois pas être discrète au mon dieu, elle as vu … Qu'est ce que je vais faire Merlin !!!

« -Bah Marc ! Ohlala sa te ne réussit pas de te lever tôt …

-A qui la faute ???

- C'est pas ma faute ! je ne t'est jamais obligé a m'accompagner !

-oui c'est vrai que pointer quelqu'un de la baguette en lui disant « debout » après l'avoir bien entendu asperger d'eau froide est juste une invitation a partager le déjeuner »dis-je narquoise

« -pff … Elle était même pas froide d'abords et puis HO c'est lui … Pans' ohlala c'est lui »

la revoilà partie dans ses délires ce n'est plus la peine de l'écouter elle dialogue toute seule … Elle le fait très bien note, on est pas amie pour rien à ma grande honte …

Alors que faire … Tient Goyle …et alors qu'il parle avec Crabbe (punaise il as encore oublier de se coiffer ce qui donne une tignasse genre l'ancien batteur des bizzar sisters … Une calomnie quoi) et oh lala oh non Punaise Gogo chéri regarde en face de toi … Ginny marche tranquille en regardant Neville et si sa continue les deux vont se percuter je sens venir la cata …

Je ferme les yeux pour ne pas voir sa...

BOUM

« -NON MAIS SA VA PAS TU PEUX PAS REGARDER OU TU VAS ? »

Tient a ma grande surprise c'est pas Ginny mais son … Aie... petit ami … Bon c'est pas le moment d'avoir le cœur serré allons réparer les dégâts avant que la seconde guerre ne se déclarent a cause d'étudiants de 6e année …

Bon apparemment rien n'est cassé … Ginny et Goyle vont bien …

J'aide Goyle a se relever a la surprise de tout le monde . (Bah oui je suis « Bouledogue la salope de serpentard» et Oh merde mon image !)

Puis me dirige vers Potter qui as gardé la bouche ouverte.

« -Franchement Potter la ferme

-Je t'ai pas causé c'est entre moi et Goyle cette histoire » fait-il en serrant sa baguette et en me jugeant du regard.

« -Goyle va manger, Potty va te faire foutre ! »

Puis je me tourne vers Ginny et l'examine rapidement

« Si tu t'etait d'abord préoccupé de savoir comment va ta copine tu saurais qu'elle n'as rien »

je suis furieuse . Comment peut-il sortir avec elle et ne pas remercier le ciel tous les jours ?

* * *

Alors ??? Quand avez-vous pensé ??? c'est mon premier Yuri et c'est aussi la première fois que j'écris sous « la forme » de Pansy … J'espère que sa vous as plu !!!

Laisser des rewiews !!!!! (Auteuse a genoux)


End file.
